Talk:Latin America
Germany was really thumbing its nose at the Monroe Doctrine when it went toe-to-toe with the US in the Colombia-Venezuela fight, didn't it? What could they gain that would balance out the risks of behaving so provocatively? I know the Monroe Doctrine had been a dead letter thanks to the US's inability to oust Maximilian after the WoS, but I don't recall it being formally withdrawn and I'd think that the US would celebrate its GWI victory by resuscitating it. Turtle Fan 23:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I did some digging. I was not aware of this, but various German states made a stab at colonization in what is now Venezuela a couple of times since Columbus sailed. Even up into the 20th century, Germany had some interests economic interests in the country in the form of one or two merchant colonies. ::News to me as well. I guess that makes a little more sense than pulling up a reason out of nowhere to risk war with the only country in the world with a good chance of beating you. Turtle Fan 22:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :So that's one factor in the issue. Plus the usual bit of two superpowers getting antsy with each other--neither really wants a fight, but neither wants to seem weak. ::I guess. The US literally let the Turks get away with murder when the Germans asked it not to support the Armenians. You'd think the Germans would be willing to repay the favor when they were within the US's sphere of influence. Turtle Fan 22:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Which came first? I was thinking that the Latin America thing might have been resolved with the US agreeing not to bother the Germans about the Ottomans. TR 03:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :And let's face it, Kaiser Bill's government did an excellent job of alienating just about everyone. TR 05:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The 191 version seemed smarter, unless that was all US influence. At least he wasn't the type who can convince only one second-rate power and two fourth-rate powers to help out in a war against more than fifty countries. Actually I find GWI much more interesting diplomatically than WWI--I like the idea of two alliance systems that are equally capable of recruiting new members. Turtle Fan 22:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I suspect US influence. US's goals were narrow and easily defined before 1914. Germany's were much broader and grandiose in OTL, and I see no reason to think that was different in 191. TR 03:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::That plus the fact that HT kept EVERYTHING outside of North America the same as OTL until the Great War started--Yeah, I suspect you're right. Based on the known history of most of the additional CP members, the US would have been the one to talk to them--that, or Germany would have been able to do so only after the Entente was embarrassed. Turtle Fan 07:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC)